company_polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
NBTball
National Broadcasting Services of Thailand (Thai: สถานีวิทยุโทรทัศน์แห่งประเทศไทย) also known as NBT is a National television station in Thailand owned and operated by the National Broadcasting Services of Thailand (NBT) of The Government Public Relations Department (PRD), a division of the Thai Government. NBTTV is now broadcasting for 24 hours a day effective April 2008. History The broadcasting of TVT11 began on 11th July 1985, when TV9 (currently known as Modernine TV) split into two channels. It is aimed at viewers in the countryside. Some elements such as sex and violence are censored as NBT is one of the government departments. NBTTV is also available over the TrueVisions direct broadcast satellite platform on channel 5. (Present Broadcasting on Channel 2 as same as Digital Terrestrial Platform) On 1 April 2008, this channel began to broadcast in 24 hours daily, offering more programmes for viewers who stay up late to watch television. On 1 April 2008, TVT11 television stations were once again restructured by Dr.Mun Pattanothai the then Information Minister. TV11 got a new name: NBTTV. Educational Television programmes were aired through this channel from 1988 to 1999, alternate with TV9 in the afternoon until 1994 where it airs in the morning. Daytime programming on TV9 started on 1 March 1994 has caused ETV to be broadcast only on TV11. NBTTV and the radio stations under National Broadcasting Services of Thailand broadcasts from their headquarters in Din Daeng, Bangkok. NBTTV currently broadcasts under (Very High Frequency) band III, although some parts of Thailand it transmits the signal in UHF where it is normally tuned to band 2. In the Bangkok Metropolitan Area the VHF channel for TV11 is 11, with a weaker transmission on channel 10 in certain parts of the Bangkok Metropolitan Area. It is also available over the NBTi test DVB-T transmission over 658 MHz, SID 2. As of 1 January 2007, it is also available over a test DMB-T/H transmission on Band III. NBT World is the network's 24/7 English language television service aimed for Thai, ASEAN and Asian communities broadcast Internationally via cable and satellite. The broadcasting of TVT11 began on 11th July 1985, when TV9 (currently known as Modernine TV) split into two channels. It is aimed at viewers in the countryside. Some elements such as sex and violence are censored as NBT is one of the government departments. NBTTV is also available over the TrueVisions direct broadcast satellite platform on channel 5. (Present Broadcasting on Channel 2 as same as Digital Terrestrial Platform) On 1 April 2008, this channel began to broadcast in 24 hours daily, offering more programmes for viewers who stay up late to watch television. On 1 April 2008, TVT11 television stations were once again restructured by Dr.Mun Pattanothai the then Information Minister. TV11 got a new name: NBTTV. Educational Television programmes were aired through this channel from 1988 to 1999, alternate with TV9 in the afternoon until 1994 where it airs in the morning. Daytime programming on TV9 started on 1 March 1994 has caused ETV to be broadcast only on TV11. NBTTV and the radio stations under National Broadcasting Services of Thailand broadcasts from their headquarters in Din Daeng, Bangkok. NBTTV currently broadcasts under (Very High Frequency) band III, although some parts of Thailand it transmits the signal in UHF where it is normally tuned to band 2. In the Bangkok Metropolitan Area the VHF channel for TV11 is 11, with a weaker transmission on channel 10 in certain parts of the Bangkok Metropolitan Area. It is also available over the NBTi test DVB-T transmission over 658 MHz, SID 2. As of 1 January 2007, it is also available over a test DMB-T/H transmission on Band III. NBT World is the network's 24/7 English language television service aimed for Thai, ASEAN and Asian communities broadcast Internationally via cable and satellite. National Broadcasting Services of Thailand (Thai: สถานีวิทยุโทรทัศน์แห่งประเทศไทย) also known as NBT is a National television station in Thailand owned and operated by the National Broadcasting Services of Thailand (NBT) of The Government Public Relations Department (PRD), a division of the Thai Government. NBTTV is now broadcasting for 24 hours a day effective April 2008. Category:Thai companyballs Category:TV companyballs Category:1980's